


Nice ring

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Secrets Revealed, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Lucas discover some surprising things about their peers





	Nice ring

“Mrs.Ripley has a nice ring to it” Lucas said kissing the corner of her lips 

“Thanks to you Mr.Ripley”Vic said to him 

“I am truly in awe of how badass and amazing you are my love”Lucas replies 

“Takes one badass to know another badass”Vic teased him 

“Two badasses”Travis chimes in

“Who asked you peanut gallery?”Vic said annoyedly rolling her eyes at her friend 

“Don’t shoot the messenger”Travis held up his hands

“No fighting in my station”Captain Sullivan called out once he heard all the ruckus 

“Andy were you and the captain doing something?”Vic asked once she saw Andy’s blouse unbuttoned 

Andy just blushed trying to cover it up “Nothing mind your business”

“I don’t need that image in my head”Lucas said his eyes widened 

“You and me both”Vic whispered in her husbands ear

“I’d rather be seeing you undressed”Lucas smirked 

“At home”Vic grabbed onto his arm 

“Why didn’t you tell me you dated Millers girlfriend?”Jack yelled at Maya storming through 19

“It’s really none of your business Jack”Maya groaned


End file.
